yunokiroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby
Kirby is the main character and namesake of the Kirby series, but returns in PinkPlush100's Youtube Channel in March 25, 2019. He is a small pink creature who resides on and protects Planet Popstar, though his true origin is unknown. Despite his simplistic appearance, Kirby is easily recognizable by his ball-like stature, his large glossy eyes, and his cheerful demeanor. He is often seen riding a Warp Star, but can otherwise fly by taking in air and puffing up like a balloon. While Kirby has many ways to combat his foes, the most well-known by far is his ability to open his mouth wide to suck up his opponents and then swallow them whole. Doing this allows Kirby to copy the attributes of whatever he just ate, expanding his powers in ways that are difficult to predict. Using these abilities is often crucial for Kirby to overcome the greater challenges he faces on his adventures. Kirby is a silent protagonist, meaning he does not speak audibly or in text to the player in most instances. Despite this, he is very vocal, using lots of grunts, shouts, and monosyllables; his signature one being his cheery elongated "Hi!". He also lives in PinkPlush100's House and is PinkPlush100's adopted pet and BFF in PinkPlush100's universe and is also the first character that has vocal effects in PinkPlush100's channel. He even made a appearance in The PinkPlush100 Show. Profile * Name: Kirby * Nickname: Kābii, Kǎ bǐ, Keobi, Kirbi * Gender: Male * Race: Kirby * Class: Kirby (when normal), Archer (when in Archer Mode), Angel (when in Cupid Mode), Artist (when in Artist Mode and Paint Mode), Mage (when in Beam Mode, Mirror Mode, Star Rod Mode, Love-Love Stick Mode, Triple Star Mode, Flare Beam Mode and Kabuki Mode), Instrument Player (when in Bell Mode), Bomb Thrower (when in Bomb Mode), Bubble Mage (when in Bubble Mode), Circus Clown (when in Circus Mode), Cleaner (when in Cleaning Mode), Cutter (when in Cutter Mode), Doctor (when in Doctor Mode), Magician (when in Magic Mode), Singer (when in Mike Mode), Ninja (when in Ninja Mode), Swordsmen (when in Sword Mode, Rainbow Sword, Master Mode and Ultra Sword Mode), Cowboy (when in Whip Mode), Baton Twirler (when in Baton Mode) * Weapon: None (when normal), Bow and Arrow (when in Archer Mode or Cupid Mode), Paintbrush (when in Artist Mode and Paint Mode), Wand (when in Beam Mode, Mirror Mode, Flare Beam Mode and Iron Mode), Bells (when in Bell Mode), Bombs (when in Bomb Mode), Bubble Wand (when in Bubble Mode), Batons (when in Circus Mode), Broom (when in Cleaning Mode), Cutter (when in Cutter Mode and Smash Mode), Capsules and Chemistry kit (when in Doctor Mode), Hammer (when in Hammer Mode, Smash Mode and Grand Hammer Mode), Cards (when in Magic Mode), Microphone (when in Mike Mode), Kunai, Smoke Bombs, Katana (when in Ninja Mode), Parasol (when in Parasol Mode), Spear (when in Spear Mode), Staff (when in Staff Mode and Kabuki Mode), Sword (when in Sword Mode), Whip (when in Whip Mode), Yo-Yo (when in Yo-Yo Mode), Star Rod (when in Star Rod Mode), Rainbow Sword (when in Rainbow Sword), Love-Love Stick (when in Love-Love Stick Mode), Master Sword (when in Master Mode), Triple Star (when in Triple Star Mode), Ultra Sword (when in Ultra Sword Mode), Baton (when in Baton Mode) * Age: Unknown, but has the voice of a Toddler (in the Kirby Universe and PinkPlush100 Universe) * Birthday: Unknown * Height: 8 Inches * Appearance: Pink, 8-inch tall, charismatic ball with Red feet, Blue eyes * Personality: Childish, Cheerful, Stubborn, Single-minded, Brave * Favorite Food: Everything * Likes: King Dedede (Frenemy), Meta Knight (Frenemy), Rick (Friend), Coo (Friend), Kine (Friend), Marx (Frenemy), Gooey (Friend), Chuchu (Friend), Pitch (Friend), Nago (Friend), Ribbon (Friend), Adeleine (Friend), Dark Meta Knight (Frenemy), Daroach (Frenemy), Prince Fluff (Friend), Bandana Waddle Dee (Friend), Magolor (Friend), Taranza (Frenemy), Elline (Friend), Susie (Friend), Francisca (Friend), Flamberge (Friend), Zan Partizanne (Friend), Mario (Friend), Princess Peach (Friend), Princess Zelda (Friend), Link (Friend), Yoshi (Friend), Pit (Friend), Tiff (Friend), Tuff (Friend), his BFF PinkPlush100 (Friend), Eating Food, Sleeping, Relaxing, Fishing, Flying on his Warp Star, Singing, Listening to music, Playing Pinball, Playing Golf, Puzzles, Teaching people how to fly, Collecting Treasures, lending people a helping hand, befriending people, teaming up with friends. * Dislikes: when King Dedede or Daroach steals his/or other people’s food, Nightmare, the crops getting destroyed, when people interrupt him, when things or people fall on his head accidentally, dark clones, doppelgängers, getting split into 4 or 10 copies or himself, Void Termina, when his friends get captured * Weakness: None, due to having infinite power Relatives King Dedede (Frenemy) Meta Knight (Frenemy) Rick (Friend) Coo (Friend) Kine (Friend) Marx (Frenemy) Gooey (Friend) Chuchu (Friend) Pitch (Friend) Nago (Friend) Ribbon (Friend) Adeleine (Friend) Dark Meta Knight (Frenemy) Daroach (Frenemy) Prince Fluff (Friend) Bandana Waddle Dee (Friend) Magolor (Friend) Taranza (Frenemy) Elline (Friend) Susie (Friend) Francisca (Friend) Flamberge (Friend) Zan Partizanne (Friend) Mario (Friend) Princess Peach (Friend) Princess Zelda (Friend) Link (Friend) Yoshi (Friend) Pit (Friend) Tiff (Friend) Tuff (Friend) his BFF PinkPlush100 (Friend) Gallery Kirby/Gallery